


Romance Languages

by Aithilin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Language Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock likes the way Victor speaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Languages

It wasn’t the sound that Sherlock loved. It was the way Victor’s mouth moved around it. It could be mesmerizing to see the curl of lips and flick of the tongue, to see the way the words formed just as easily as the sound came. The little vibrations that moved his jaw and throat.

It was the way words were shaped by Victor’s lips that kept his attention. On quiet days, when Victor would sing to music, practice language to keep from forgetting terms and turns of phrase, when his accent would shape the way his mouth moved. Sherlock could just spend the day watching how Victor spoke.

He could trace fingertips to feel the variation in vibrations, feel the way Victor’s lips moved. Even as he interrupted whatever Victor was talking about at the time, and kissed those inquisitive fingers. Palm. Moved to wrist and drive the ideas of fascination out of Sherlock’s mind again.

He’s not sure what caused it. Victor had always been a linguist. Picked up Romanian on a whim and dropped German into regular conversation. He bantered in French and seduced in English. He flirted in Italian and used Hindi for business. There were little bits of colour throughout his voice— ways he spoke that had changed since university. New sounds and dropped letters— ways the mouth got lazy in English and stern in Italian, the speed of Hindi and sweetness in French. Sherlock wondered if he could catalogue it all.

He wondered if he could have Victor recite poetry in the languages he knew, and spot where the individual dialects came in. He wondered if Victor would let him track the way his lips moved as he spoke, without pausing to tease or kiss.

It wasn’t the sound of Victor’s voice, or the languages themselves. It was the combination.

What fascinated Sherlock was the way Victor adapted and adopted so easily, until certain things— sounds, phrases, ways to position lips and tongue— were habit. The way Victor spoke Italian with a bit of French in his voice, or German with a touch of English.

There were days when Sherlock could get lost in Victor’s speech. And days when he would silence it with a kiss and demand.


End file.
